


Vaako

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Vaako intends to have Dame Vaako executed. He never thought his plans would take him to his roots, his homeworld long forgotten. He reunites with his former love and with her help, Dame Vaako is no more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

“The Necromonger fleet is inbound Ma’am.” They had lied.

“Man all stations, but hold fire until I give the signal.”

You had lost so much when they arrived the first time. Now they were coming back despite their promises that they would do no harm to your world.

“Lord Marshall Riddick and his commander general are seeking counsel with the King.”

“I want you and me there. If he rejects that then deny entry.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Past:

The Necromonger fleet was destroying the world. Siberius being Prince and Commander thought that he could work out a deal with the enemy to save his people. You were terrified and run down. The troops wouldn’t be able to keep fighting for long.

“Do you trust me?” He could make you believe anything was possible and you trusted him with more than your life. You trusted him with your heart.

“Yes, Siberius. You know that I do.”

“Then trust that I will return to you someday.” 

“Come back to me”

“Commander General Valora? Lord Marshall Riddick agreed to our terms. We are due to report.”

“Let’s go get this over with then.”

Upon entry of the throne room, you were surprised to see that the Necromongers were already present and kneeling to your king. Furthermore, the King was crying. You entered in a blur and took your place at his side. It wasn’t until you looked at the visitors’ faces that you realized why King Vaako was crying. Siberius was Commander General of the Necro Fleet. He looked so different yet much the same. He looked up at your arrival, but it was clear that he didn’t know you. You didn’t cry but you were devastated. 

The meeting was pretty straightforward. Dame Vaako was a threat to the Lord Marshall and had been sentenced to death. She couldn’t be killed on their ship for whatever reason and that had brought them to you, the nearest planet.

“My King, you can’t be considering this?”

“Commander General Valora, it is my son, and even if he doesn’t recall, I still love him and will do anything for him. I remember a day not too long ago when you would have killed her for him.”

“What do you mean ‘Your son’? And why would she do anything for me?” It had been the first time he had spoken up the entire time. Riddick was laughing.

“Vaako, that is King Vaako, this is your homeworld.” How Riddick had known, you didn’t care. The look of disgust on Siberius’ face spoke volumes as to how he felt.

“If that is a problem, Commander General, feel free to take your business to another planet. My men have no time for this nonsense drama.”

“I don’t remember a time when someone had the audacity to speak to me that way. It’s a pleasant change, but don’t think I will continue to allow it.”

“You will ‘allow it’ as long as you are a guest in this court.”

“I like you. Who were you to me before?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“She was your fiancee.” The King answered for you. At that, you excused your self. Vaako let you get a head start before he followed after you. He found his way through the halls with ease as if it had been just yesterday he roamed them at your side.

“You were my fiancee?”

“Not that it matters now, but yes. You promised you would come back for me. But here we are; you don’t know me and I no longer matter.”

“I was a prince and I was engaged to the Commander General.”

“Correction, you were prince and Commander of half the army and you were engaged to the commander of the other half. The title changed when I became head of both armies.”

“Did you love me?”

“Yes.”

“Did I love you?”

“Yes, I think so. You always said that you did.”

“Why would I leave you behind then?”

“Spare us from the Necro fleet’s attack.”

You were reorganizing the weapons racks; just like everytime you got agitated. He came over and put a hand on your hand, preventing you from messing with yet another gun.

“What are you playing at now then?”

“I want back what was mine. I have been trapped in a marriage with someone I hated and I was disgusted to even touch. We fought all of the time which lead to angry sex. I haven’t loved anyone in my memory. Now I find you. I want you back.”

“You assume I want you back. You are one of  _them_  now. Your kind would wipe us out without a second thought and you would’ve given the command.”

“You don’t know me.”

“You’re right.”


	2. Chapter 2

You had decided pretty quickly to stay back and let your second in command deal with the Necromonger visitors. With Dame Vaako needed to be executed, they weren’t acting in a way that would dictate you stay close. You kept up with your training and that of the rest of your army. Each group was sent to train in a particular task so that 1,000 men weren’t trying to complete the same tasks with limited materials. It was a system that Siberius and you and come up with years ago, and it still worked.

During this round of training, you were operating the obstacle course. You timed the men as they went through and altered its appearance after each man went through. You felt his eyes before you saw that he was there. You did your best to ignore his presence for as long as possible, but inevitably, you had to turn around. 

He wasn’t wearing his armor, just the black shirt from under his armor and a pair of black leather pants that didn’t look like something a warrior would wear. It was the first time you had seen him out of armor in over a decade; he was still as lean and lethal looking as he had always been. You were quick to look away; the last thing you needed was for him to catch you staring. 

After everyone had gone through the course, you left to tack up your horse. You had to done about the cavalry; they were sloppy by your standards and frankly, it was going to get someone killed. Your horse was unusually antsy today and it was growing harder and harder for you to saddle him up and getting the bridle on wasn’t going to happen.

“Would you like an extra pair of hands? I do remember how this works. I could even just hold him still for you.”

“You know what, yeah that would be great. He’s being difficult tonight and I am not in the mood. I have to work with the cavalry and I really don’t want to.”

“I can help with that too if you want. I can help with demos.”

“Are you sure? When was the last time you rode a horse?”

“When was that last time I was here?”

“Funny. If you’re sure, we still have your horse. I work him frequently and keep him battle ready. I’m sure he would be happy to have his master back.”

After a little effort, both horses were ready to work. Siberius helped you up on your horse even though you didn’t really need help. He was up on his horse and following you to where the cavalry was waiting. They knew they were in for it when you came trotting up with Vaako in tow. You came to a stop and Vaako was right next to you. Power hung thick in the air. Maneuvers went by in a breeze, no one argued, and for once the cavalry looked as threatening as they were.

Siberius and you rode back to the stables, laughing about the look on everyone’s faces when he came out. The entire time you were trying to detach, knowing he was going to leave again. 

“I remember a lot of this now. This feels…right.” You looked over at him, but he was looking straight ahead; you could still see the look on his face, He meant what he had said.

“I have… missed this…you.” You didn’t dare look at him, but you saw him glance over at you out of the corner of your eye.

 “What are you going to do once Dame Vaako is executed?” It was a reasonable question, but you were terrified to hear the answer. You regretted asking it as soon as it left your mouth. Vaako was silent for a minute. He hadn’t thought about it since he arrived. Things had changed since then and suddenly he was torn between who he was and who he is.

“I don’t know. What would you have me do?” 

“I don’t know either. Do I let you leave me again or do I make you stay here with me forever?” 

“What if I find a way to split my time between here and there?”

You didn’t answer right away. Your Siberius was the one who was talking now. Not the Necro who didn’t feel. He wanted you back as much as you wanted him and he was looking for a way for him to fill both of his roles. What was best for him?


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you mean we can’t execute her? We were not married by your law, yet now you tell me she is protected by it?” Siberius seldom got this mad. He stood before his father, who now told him that she was a princess and therefore protected by law.

“I am sorry, my hands are tied.”

“My King, we both know that is bullshit. You had your first wife, the QUEEN, killed after she failed to produce an heir. Certainly, there were laws protecting her?”

“You speak out of turn and out of place. This is your only warning.” Siberius came to your side. 

“I second what she has said. I am well within my right to say so too.”

“I don’t give a damn about your rights. You are not one of us anymore.”

“Dame Vaako was never one of you, yet you care about what happens to her?”

“It’s great to be king.”

You were all dismissed and you practically sprinted to the stables. Siberius was hot on your tail and as soon as you got there, you collapsed in his arms. He let you cry as he held you. 

“What are  _we_  going to do now?” You knew that legally you could not be with Siberius if he is married. When she was being executed, that was one thing, but now…

“We are going to figure this out because it is you and I. I will kill Dame Vaako myself if I have to. I love you too much to let you go again.” He was holding your face in his hand and making you look him in the eyes.

You managed to nod a response to him. He pulled you close, his lips ghosting over yours. Before you took it any further, you heard footsteps approaching. So you separated and went about looking busy. You looked up in time to see Lord Marshall Riddick marching in. He was furious.

“Vaako. We are leaving. Get ready.” he was stomping about.

“I can’t leave. Not without her. I lost her once, I refuse to let it happen again.” 

“Dame Vaako has to die.” Riddick was stating the obvious, but he was looking directly at you.

“If I kill her, I will be killed here. If I kill her, I want a guarantee that I can come with you and I’ll be safe.” You wanted to sound confident, but you were so worn down that all you could muster was a questioning voice.

“If you kill her, you keep what you kill. You will become Dame Vaako.” The thought of being his wife gave you chills. It is all you ever wanted.

“Is that what you want Siberius?” You didn’t want to force him into another marriage filled with hatred.

“More than anything till Underverse come.”

With that, you agreed to do the one thing you never thought you would do; become a Necromonger.


	4. Chapter 4

You were in the servants’ catwalk with a bow and arrow and Siberius. A Necromonger had to witness the kill so you could keep it. You were shaking so badly, Siberius wrapped his arm around you steadying you enough to take the shot. On the exhale, you let the arrow fly. With a disgusting thunk, it hit Dame Vaako right in the neck, behind the jewels. Blood gushed all over the guard that was trying to put pressure on the wound. You had anticipated quick aid, so you poisoned the arrow tip. She would not survive this day.

You stayed long enough to watch her convulse and die; confirmed by the medic pronouncing her dead.

“Dame Vaako, shall we go now.” Your new title sent chills down your spine and excitement through the rest of you. You were finally married to the love of your life. It wasn't how you had always imagined it, but it seemed fitting to be married over a corpse.

You snuck through the rest of the catwalks, having left the weapon behind. You made it back to the armory, where you both changed into your battle armor and found your horses ready to ride and Riddick looking irritated that it had taken you so long. You mounted and headed towards the palace walls. You were almost home free when half of the 500 man cavalry blocked your exit. You ordered them aside, but they didn’t move.

“Commander General Natalia Valora, you are accused of treason against the crown and are sentenced to death.” Siberius crossed in front of you.

“There is one little problem with that. She is Dame Vaako and therefore protected by law.” As if expecting this argument, the King himself rode up and stopped at Siberius’ side. 

“I changed the law. I didn’t like it much anyways.”

“Then why is she accused of treason?”

“I just changed my mind so that they could dispose of Valora.”

“Vaako.” 

“Not for long.”

It was so quick, you almost didn’t believe it had happened until the head rolled over to where you were stopped. Siberius had killed the King. 

“I am the rightful king now, you will let your King and Queen through.”

The cavalry still didn’t budge. You called Vaako back to your side and whispered something to him. He turned tail and ran back to the stables, which was next to the royal “zoo” 

“Straight from Crematoria, gentlemen.” On queue, the beasts of crematoria charged at the cavalry and the horses fled. Some of the riders managed to stay on others fell and were quickly mauled. Your horse stood still as did Siberius’ horse. You had trained them to not fear the beasts. You hadn’t anticipated this day would come to pass as it did, but you knew those beasts could be used in battle and you didn’t have time to get your horse straight on the battlefield. 

Once the men had scattered, the three of you proceeded through the gates and to the safety of the streets. You found an ally and shed your armor and sent the horses running. Blending into your surroundings, you slowly made your way to the Necromonger fleet.

You were free and alive.

Siberius picked you up and carried you to your shared chambers and you didn’t leave for a few days.


	5. Epilogue

Your purification was a lot quicker than you had thought it would be, and when you came out, you were one of them. Your husband was there to greet you and he spent the rest of the day, showing you around. You were in a dress unlike anything you had ever seen and it felt great to walk among the Necromonger fleet and have them kneeling to your husband.

Riddick called you in to visit with him. He asked how you were adjusting to your new life and he had an offer you couldn’t refuse. Commander Vaako. You took it so fast Riddick had to laugh. You never one to sit around and look pretty. Your husband couldn’t contain himself, he came out from where he was hiding and greeted you as his equal. 

“What can I say, you made a great team back on the planet, I would hate to see what else you can do if you were to work together.”

Siberius maintained there was nothing hotter this side of Underverse than you in Necromonger armor. You disagreed, it was clearly him regardless of what he was wearing. 

Your days were spent kicking his ass in training or helping him take over a planet and your nights were spent tangled in bedsheets panting. You didn’t tire as easily now as you had before. You pushed your new limits and you were pretty sure everyone in that part of the ship heard you.

You saw Underverse in his eyes. It thrilled you more and more with every day. You were more powerful together than he had ever been with his first wife. There wasn’t anything that you couldn’t do together. You didn’t have to yell and threaten to make him better. He was better because you were by his side not at his throat.

It wasn’t how you imagined marrying him, but you’d be damned if you regretted a moment of it. You loved him more now than you ever had before.


End file.
